Nightmare
by AWriterOfSomeThings
Summary: "I love Watanuki," she started, causing his eyes to widen, "I thought he loved me too..." - "I did! I do! I love you, Karuta!" - "If Watanuki loved me, why did he kill me?" - Oneshot.


**A/N: Heads up, I didn't read the manga, I only ever watched the anime. Yeah, so... I love Karuta! I also love her ending theme! Especially the part that goes, 'Watanuki's sweetness, Watanuki's bitterness, and Watanuki's sourness. I love him, I love him, we make a love combo.', Yeah, I ship those two so much, which is why that's one of my favorite parts of the song... Anyways, Enjoy the oneshot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inu x Boku SS or any of the characters from the show.**

* * *

The young, blonde boy stood helplessly as he stared upon the lifeless body of the young girl who was illuminated by a spotlight type of lighting. The young, pink haired girl was lying on the ground, surrounded by dark, shadowy figures. Monsters, beasts, demons, these were the creatures which surrounded her.

Tears flowed down the boy's face as he shouted out the girl's name, but try as he might, no noise came from his mouth. Again and again he tried to shout, but nothing could be heard. He tried to move forward, but his body would not obey his commands. He was being forced to look on in silence, at the figure of the bloodied, young girl.

All the creatures hidden in the darkness turned and fixed their gazes upon the boy. Their blood red eyes, and creepy toothy smiles... they were mocking him, mocking his powerlessness. He couldn't protect the young girl, he was weak! No matter how much he struggled, he would never be able to save the girl he loved. Was this his fate? To stand by helplessly and watch her die? All because he couldn't save her? All because he was too weak to save her? Was that really his fate?

The shadowy figures of the monsters, beasts, and demons soon vanished in a puff of smoke. With them gone, the boy was finally in control of his body again. The young boy could finally run over to the young girl lying in a small pool of her own blood.

He knelt down at the girl's side, the knees of his pants being soaked by the crimson liquid. He grabbed her once warm, but now cold hand, squeezing it in his own as the tears continued to flow down his face. He looked at her face, her now very pale face with specks of blood all over it, then her eyes... her eyes which no longer glowed with life. He couldn't look at her any longer, he turned his head downwards, closing his eyes. His voice finally being found, he whispered the young girl's name.

"Karuta..."

"Watanuki..."

To the young boy's surprise, the girl had responded. His eyes shot open as he lifted his head back up, staring into the girl's eyes once more. There was a weak shimmer of light in her eyes to indicate she was still alive... a weak shimmer of light to indicate she was almost dead. The young boy whispered her name once more.

"Karuta?"

"Watanuki..." She whispered back, giving rise to a light smile on the boy's face... until she continued, "Why did you let me die?"

"What?" The boy very nearly shouted in surprise. His face which shone of slight relief before was now contorted into confusion. "Let you die?"

"Watanuki didn't protect me, you were supposed to protect me. Why didn't Watanuki protect me?"

"I... I... I..." He couldn't find an answer to her questioning... The shame wouldn't allow him to look at her any longer as he continued, "I... let you die..."

"No..." That word caused him to look back at her again, confused. "No, Watanuki didn't just let me die. You killed me, right? You're the reason that I'm dead. That makes Watanuki the one who killed me, right?"

"I... killed you?"

Maybe it was because she was the one saying these words that he started to believe them. If it were anyone else to suggest such a thing... they probably wouldn't escape from his sight unscathed. Only because the words came from her mouth did he believe them. And it was because these words came from _Her_ mouth that they had left wounds on his soul. She was the only one that could cut him deeper than any weapon ever could. Cuts that would take a lifetime to heal.

"I love Watanuki," She started, causing his eyes to widen, "I thought he loved me too..."

"I did! I do! I love you, Karuta!"

"If Watanuki loved me, why did he kill me?" Two bloody tears ran down the side of her face as she said that. And though she cried, her face was still its normal expressionless and her voice its normal monotone.

"I... I..." He didn't have any way to answer that either. "Karuta, I love you." He whispered as he pulled her head into his chest.

"I loved Watanuki..."

His arms that were pushed against the back of her head, was now pulled into his chest... his arms had gone through her? He pulled back, looking at where she had been laying. Her form had vanished in a puff of black smoke. He stood up, throwing his arms up high, desperately trying to grab the smoke ascending into the pitch black above... Desperately trying to hang onto the person he loved... the person he still loves.

"Karuta!" He cried her name at the top of his lungs "Karuta!" But there wasn't a response. "Karuta!" There never would be a response. "Karuta!" Because it was impossible for there to be a response. "Karuta!" And seeming to realize this point, "Karuta..." He resigned himself to that choked up whisper as he fell back to his knees. "I really... truly... loved you..." But his words would never reach her...

Was this really his fate?

The young boy immediately sat up, taking quick, gasping breaths as he pushed a hand against his sweaty forehead. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in a pretty dark room, obviously night out. His body was currently resting atop a bed, his lower-half covered with a thin sheet. After finally coming back to his senses enough, the young boy let out a quiet, dry chuckle.

"Just that damned nightmare again, huh?" He whispered to himself as he squeezed the back of his neck.

It was the very same nightmare that haunted him for so long. The nightmare that sometimes pushed him into taking somewhat drastic measures. Indeed, the first time he had the nightmare, he had left to 'Train' for quite some time. It was probably a little silly to do such a thing over a dream, but it felt very real... too real to be just a dream. Was it really his fate? If so, he could at least try to change it.

The boy tilted his head back, looking up to the ceiling and allowing his arm to fall back at his side. He let out a long sigh.

"I wonder if it'll ever go away..."

He felt a thin arm reach over his shoulder and wrap around his bare, moist chest, pulling him back down to the bed. He rolled onto his side, smiling at the young girl resting under the covers with him.

"Did I wake you?" He quietly asked.

The young girl who had her exposed chest covered with the thin sheet, fluttered her eyes open.

"Nn." She replied as she rubbed one of her sleepy eyes. "But its fine." Her face held a phantom of a smile.

"Sorry."

"Why did you suddenly wake up like that?" Her normal monotone voice, which only ever held a tinge of emotion in it when she spoke to this boy, now held a tinge of worry in it.

In response to her question, the boy's brow furrowed as he put on a complicated expression.

"Was it that nightmare again?" She asked, causing the boy to give a small nod of his head. At his confirmation, the girl's face now held a phantom of a frown. "That nightmare again..." Her quiet voice no longer carried a tinge of worry, it was now replaced with a tinge of... what was that feeling in her voice? "You have a hard time sleeping..." Sadness? "All because of..." Anger? "Me..." Pain? "I bring a lot of trouble to you, right?" Or maybe all three?

The boy frowned, letting out a short sigh.

"Don't say things like that..." The girl looked at him, tilting her head. "Compared to how happy you make me, a little nightmare is nothing." He pulled the girl closer to his body, planting a kiss on her forehead before staring into her eyes and continuing, "So don't say things like that, because it actually hurts me a lot to see you in pain over me... to see you blame yourself over such things."

"Do I..." She paused for a bit, "Really make you happy?"

He let out a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, you do." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, and it wasn't one of her phantom smiles, it was a real smile, although a pretty small one, but that was just how she was.

"I still wish I could do something about your nightmare..."

"For now," He pulled her into a hug, "Why don't you just stay by my side."

She wrapped her arm around him in return.

"Nn. And you stay by my side as well."

They hugged each other tightly as a form of reassurance to themselves. Reassurance the other party was right there.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's the story, hope you all enjoyed it! I'll definitely be writing more oneshots of these two in the future. I have to write more of them, it's on my to do list. I probably won't write them anytime soon though.**

 **If any of you are curious,**

 **Phantom smile: It means she's still expressionless, but due to the subconscious perception of her micro expressions, when you look at her, you feel like she's smiling.**

 **Phantom frown: Again, she doesn't make any visible change to her facial expression, but you get the feel she's frowning when you look at her.**

 **I made the rating T because, while I'm pretty sure there isn't anything in here to warrant the T rating, it does have them in bed together... I'm not sure if that's allowed in a K+. I was being pretty suggestive with it, so... One of the characters also has a serious injury in the beginning...  
**


End file.
